


Romantic Getaway

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Romantic Getaway

Harry stared up at the night sky watching Sirius, the brightest of stars, twinkling happily above him. He inclined his head and gave Sirius a soft smile before looking away.

The breeze was warm and seemed to be scented with coconut and jasmine, so very different from home. There was one familiar smell, though, and Harry curled toward Severus, relaxing into his arms.

The sound of the ocean waves crashing on the beach was soothing as they lie swaying in the hammock suspended between two palm trees and Harry soon closed his eyes unable to resist the call of sleep.

~~*~~

"Mmm," escaped Harry's lips as he felt Severus's mouth travelling down his chest. His cock was already far more awake that Harry was and Harry rolled his hips, thrusting into Severus's warm hand.

Opening his eyes, Harry noted it was not quite dawn, the sky at the horizon barely lighter than above it. 

"A bit early," he said hoarsely, hand moving to the back of Severus's head.

Severus looked up, black eyes reflecting the ambient light. "Complaining?" he asked, then licked the head of Harry's cock.

"Oh no, not at all," Harry replied as he melted into Severus's expert ministrations.

~~*~~

"I don't want to go back." Harry wiggled his toes in the warm sand.

"You would be bored in a fortnight," Severus said. "You need excitement."

Harry grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "You supply me an infinite amount of excitement." 

"I daresay even you might need a rest from that once and a while," Severus replied with a smirk.

Harry laughed and nudged Severus with his shoulder. "You're insufferable."

"It's one of my charms." 

"One of many." Harry leaned toward Severus to kiss him. "Want to show me that other one again?" 

"You're insatiable."

"Which is one of _my_ charms."


End file.
